17β-estradiol (E2) is a steroidal hormone that regulates a variety of biological processes. Many of the physiological effects of E2 are mediated by estrogen receptors (ERs), such as estrogen receptor alpha and estrogen receptor beta. Interaction of E2 with an estrogen receptor can cause activation of the receptor, which results in its transport from the cytoplasm into the nucleus where it can function as a transcriptional activator.
E2, through its interaction with estrogen receptor alpha (ERalpha) regulates the differentiation and maintenance of different tissues including reproductive tissues. E2 can also inhibit IL-1β induced NF-κB reporter activity and IL-6 expression in an estrogen receptor-dependent manner. This activity correlates with an anti-inflammatory activity of E2 in vivo.